youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ItionoBen
Itionoben, also known as Itionobo2 and Tree's Apprentice, is a YouTuber and countdown artist. He started as Itionobo2 then changed his name to the Tree's Apprentice, and later itionoben based on his own name. Itionoben currently has over 19,000 subscribers. His birthday is on April 15, 1996 and he used to belong to a community called the Chaos Theatre. Trivia * His first theme as Itionobo2 was "Soul" from Madworld, his second theme as Itionoben was the main theme from Rythm Thief, and his former theme was "The Defender" made by Bart "Vet" Kaifman and arranged by Tyler "Wingus Dingus" Wilson. * His favorite Pokémon is Ampharos. * He seems to be easily paranoid and scared with people. * At one time, he used to make a video series of him smashing all kinds of fruits, including a cake. But he deleted them all. * He has endless Pokémon knowledge, so people say. * According to his Nostalgic Games, he got his name Itionobo during his gameplay of Runescape. * He was the youngest YouTuber enlisted at the age of 15. * Pokémon and Mario are his top 2 favorite franchises. * His favorite Mario game is Super Mario Sunshine; he always wishes there'd be a sequel to this. He also wishes for a Pokémon Emerald remake, and for Prof. Layton to appear in Smash as well. * He has a cat named Boomer, as he stated the Super Bell powerup during his favorite Mario Powerups. * He used to be friends w/ Fawful's Minion, but he broke off the relationship w/ him; such a shame. * He really despises the Mega Man Legacy Collection, as well as the Pokémon, Alomomola, * He loves the Marvel universe, and his favorite superhero is Iron Man. * Spiritomb always makes him laugh for some reason. * He first watched Anohana by the year 2016, when he was fighting endless bouts of depression and identity conflicts. He dove headfirst into video games and anime in order to cope, just like his favorite character, Jintan, did. After watching it, the show restored him emotionally somewhat. * He made a comeback within December 2016 after there was a conflict between him and his personal life; his hobbies remained discreet until he was able to go to college. After he graduated, things seemed to be slow again on account of personal family reasons. Here's his predicament. * He used to have a GoFundMe page w/ Silver Keyblade. * Aside from Super Mario Sunshine, his favorite game is Pokémon Emerald; Alpha Sapphire may be a close second. * At one of his videos, he did an endjoke and mentioned a topic known as Top 10 Optical Entities; however, this never came to pass. * In his Mario Powerups list, he mentions he's not good at playing video games, hence he doesn't do LPs. But it may not be entirely true. Top List Videos *Top 22 Yoshi Island Boss Battles *Top 10 Machines in Video Games *My Top 10 Creepiest Things in Non-Horror Games *Top 10 Spirit Tracks Bosses *Top 10 Special Items from Mario Kart: Double Dash *Top 15 Starter Pokémon **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 10 Star Fox 64 Levels *Top 10 Evil Copies in Video Games *Top 10 Greatest Moments/Worst Screwups *Top 10 Nostalgic Games *My Top 10 Favorite Franchises *Top 10 GILBNOEDs (Games I Like But No One Else Does) *Top 10 Favorite Final Boss Battles *Top 10 Games I Played in 2012 *Top 15 Favorite Mario Games **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *My Top 10 Most Wowing Moments in Video Games *Top 15 Favorite Super Smash Bros. Characters **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *Top 10 Favorite Kalos Pokémon *Top 10 Greatest Moments/Worst Screwups TURBO (10k Subscriber Special) *Top 20 Favorite Kirby Copy Abilities Collab Videos *Top 10 Worst Unova Pokémon (collab w/ Fawful's Minion) **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 6 Mario RPGs (collab w/ Speedster) **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 25 Gym Leaders (collab w/ The Quarter Guy **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 10 Pokémon Spinoffs (collab w/ Superflipper76) **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 15 SNES Games (collab w/ 14 other users) **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 Other Videos *Kirby's Epic Yarn vs. Kirby's Return to Dreamland *Mega Man X vs. Mega Man 10 *A Tree's Minion Production V2 (by Fawful's Minion) *Mega Man X Collection: **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 *"Primordial" - Pokémon RSE Orchestral Medly *Digging into Shovel Knight *Replanting Tree's Apprentice Highlight-"Chipotle" *Odin, Selena, and Laslow's Parents - A Fire Emblem Theory *Fire Emblem Warriors - Discussion w/ Pavise Productions *Fire Emblem Direct (1/18/2017) - Discussion w/ the Flamicon *New Fire Emblem Echoes Details - Discussion w/ the Flamicon *Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon - Reveal Analysis and Speculation *Nintendo Direct 9/13/17 Discussion w/ the Quarter Guy *How Do Monsters Scare Us? *Echinoderms - Brainless, Spineless, Unstoppable *I've Opened a Patreon! *Luigi's Mansion on 3DS - Does it Stack up? *Itionoben's Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Retrospective! *Poke-SMASH!!! (W/ Fawful's Minion, The Tree's Apprentice, and The Quarter Guy) by Speedster Current Countdowns *Top 15 Games I played in 2014 *Top 10 Favorite Female Characters in Video Games *Top 10 Least Favorite Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Monsters *Top 9 Favorite Pokémon Boss Battles *Top 9 Least Favorite Pokémon Boss Battles *Top 10 Swords in Video Games *Top 10 Hateable Characters in Video Games *Top 10 Favorite Monster Hunter Monsters *Top 10 Unique Mario Powerups *Top 10 Kirby Games *5 Great Spooky Levels in Video Games *5 Moments that Freaked Me Out in Video Games *Top 5 Games of 2017 *3 Characters I Want in Smash Ultimate featuring Ridley and Simon Belmont *Classic Mega Man Ranked *Top 10 Anime of 2018 Things I Love/Hate in Video Games *5 Reasons I LOVE Monster Hunter *5 Reasons I Love Persona 5 *5 Reasons I Hate Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon *5 Spooky Things I Like in Video Games *5 Things I Like in Video Games Anime! *A Love Letter to Anohana *Love Live - Feeling the Beat * Love Live Sunshine - Facing Failure * Love Live OPs: More than Just Moe (OP Analysis) * You Should Have Watched Re:Creators * Top 10 Anime of 2018 * The Anime Awards 2018 - Opinions and Predictions Reviews: *The Apprentice Reviews: Animal Crossing *The Apprentice Reviews: Mario Kart 64 *Pokémon Sun and Moon - Review *Fire Emblem Heroes: Farfetched Heroes Banner Review *Trick or Defeat Banner Review *Dauntless Crimeans Banner Review *Brave Heroes Banner Review *The Sacred World Banner Review This page was created on December 16, 2018 by TheIkranRider. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010